ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers (sequel trilogy)
The second ''Transformers ''trilogy is the sequel trilogy that will possibly take place sometime after Transformers: Dark of the Moon, directed by Steven Spielberg. And produced by Don Murphy an Michael Bay. Murphy also that he stated it will not be a reboot, it may a start in a new trilogy. Plot Movie 4 Years after the battle that took place in Chicago in 2011. Movie 5 After the last battle in the fourth movie, Autobot City is finally complete Movie 6: The Rise of Unicron After the death of Optimus Prime in the fifth movie and learning of the threat Unicron brings to the Earth. In the end, Optimus Prime is revived in time to use the power of the Matrix of Leadership to destroy Unicron, Galvatron and all the Decepticons forever. Characters Humans *'Daniel "Buster" Witwicky' (played by Vincent Martella): Sam Witwicky's younger cousin, who joins the Autobot cause when Sam bows out. Bumblebee and him develop a rapport. *'Sari Sumdac' (played by Haley Ramm): Buster's childhood sweetheart. Speaks with a Southern accent. Her partner is Moonracer. *'Chip Chase': (played by Christopher Mintz-Plasse) Buster's best friend, a brainy teenager who assists Perceptor in upgrading Autobot systems and defenses. His best Autobot friend is Hot Rod, who plays a role toward him like Bumblebee for his cousin. Chip's wheelchair can turn into a Exo-suit (simular to the G1 series) to help fight. *'Roxi Lans' (played by Hayley Kiyoko): Sari's best friend. She is punk rocker that met Blaster and Flareup and became friends. Roxi's personality is simular to Miko Nakadai (a character from "Transformers: Prime") *'Leo Spitz' (played by Ramon Rodriguez) Former College roomate of Sam Witwicky, he now helps Buster and the Autobots. His partner is Sideswipe. *'Marissa Faireborn' (played by Natalie Portman): NEST member and Autobot ally who helps organize NEST into the newly constructed Autobot City after the destruction of NEST HQ. *'Lucas Ryker' (played by Sam Worthington): NEST member and Autobot ally who's partnered with Dino, He is also Marissa's love interest. *'Seymour Simmons' (played by John Turturro): Former member of the terminated Sector 7. He's now bailed out of Jail, fully recovered and joins NEST to help out Buster, the Autobots and company. *'Dutch' (played by Alan Tudyk): Simmon's Assistant. *'Robert Epps' (played by Tyrese Gibson): He rejoins NEST and Helps out the Autobots in their next Adventure. Autobots In the years following the battle in Chicago, The UN had given the Autobots recognitions for their act of heroism for the saving the Earth once more againts the Decepticons. Autobot City (complete with defenses in cases of decepticon/alien attack) which was built by humans and Autobots together they continue their alliance with them. With the help of the Autobots, NASA also plans to establish Moon Base for joint space exploration and serves as the Earth's first line of defense against Decepticons and aliens alike. *'Optimus Prime' (voiced by Peter Cullen): Following the battle in Chicago, Optimus Prime has fully recovered from his wounds of that battle. Retains his trailer which he uses for his Super Mode as well as his Peterbilt 379 18-wheeler mode. Discovers the Star Saber (The Autobots' version of King Arthur's Excalibur) which was once wielded by Prima, leader of the originaly Seven Primes and discovers that he ''himself is a decendant of Prima himself. Using both the Star Saber and the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus manages to destroy both Galvatron and Unicron forever, with help of Hot Rod. End of the film, he passed the Matrix and revealed that Hot Rod is actually his son. He tells that he never wanted Megatron and Decepticon to learn about his existence or they destory one of the last Primes. *'Bumblebee': Formerly Sam Witwicky's guardian, the young scout continues his job making sure no trouble arises, and takes "Buster" Witwicky under his wing. Upgrades to a 2012 Chevrolet Camaro. *'Ratchet (voiced by Robert Foxworth): *'''Prowl (voiced by Alan Tudyk): *'Ultra Magnus '(voiced by Xander Berkeley): Old friend of Optimus and a War Commander. Mistaken for Optimus, the only difference is he more suited to protect others than leading them. Both He and Optimus Were called "Cybertron's Finest" during the war. *'Perceptor' (voiced by Dave Fennoy): The new Autobot scientist, Wheeljack/Que's old friend. Transformers into a minivan packed with science equipment. *'Sideswipe' (voiced by James Remar): Still one of the fasted Autobots and is combat instructor. Retains his Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible mode. *'Mirage' (voiced by Mark Hamill): Still one of the best spies the Autobots have. Retains his Ferrari 458 Italia mode. Called "Dino" in the film. Hamill will Replace the late Francesco Quinn who passed away in August 2011. *'Arcee '(voiced by Grey DeLisle): *'Wreckers': Mechanics and commando team. **'Roadbuster' (voiced by Ron Bottitta): Kup's second-in-command and has a Scottish accent. He has "sunglasses", a "baseball cap" a "goatee", and a "mullet" making him resemble a stereotypical NASCAR fan and resembles Dale Earnhardt Jr. Transforms into Dale Earnhardt, Jr.'s NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #88 AMP Energy/National Guard stock car. **'Leadfoot' (voiced by John DiMaggio): The Wreckers' soldier and scientist. He has a "beard" and a "beer gut", making his appearance much like a stereotypical NASCAR fan and has Cockney accent. Transforms into Juan Pablo Montoya's NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #42 Target stock car. **'Topspin' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes): Transforms into Jimmie Johnson's NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #48 Lowe's/Kobalt stock car and has a English accent. *'Mars Division:' Autobots based on Mars as first line of defense, with frequent forays onto Earth. **'Hot Rod '(voiced by Nolan North): A young upstart who Prime seems to have a special concern for, but his bravery and honesty are never in question. Transforms into a 2012 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport. He becomes "Rodimus Prime" (voiced by Neal McDonohugh) at the end of the film for helping fight against Galvatron and Unicron. Optimus passed the Matrix to him and called Rodimus "son." Which means, he is Optimus' sucessor and was hidden from the Decepticons for his survivial with Kup. **'Kup' (voiced by Edward Asner): Still keeping the younger 'bots on the right course. In battles, he is skilled fighter and shooter. Transforms into a 1953 Ford F-100 pickup. **'Springer' (voiced by Brian Bloom): A young soldier and Triple Changer with a flight mode and Hot Rod's best friend. He is brave, confident and show off, always ready for a fight to protect others. Kup seen him as punk that love to make things with the Decepticons and making the fight bigger, he is top aerial fighter and hanging with the Wreckers on Earth than his crew. **'Moonracer '(voiced by Michelle Rodriguez): Hot Rod's girlfriend and skilled fighter of Cybertron, she speak in a Latin accent and her past time is racing with Hot Rod. She is shown to be tough enough to down a Decepticon bigger than her and mention she was taught by Sideswipe with respect. Transforms into a teal Cybertronian speedbike based on "Tron: Legacy". Moonracer's partner is Sari *'Wreck-Gar' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic): A Junkion Warrior from Charr, he joins the Autobots when they rescued him from the Quintessons. *'Omega Supreme' (voiced by John DiMaggio): Transforms into a giant Autobot spaceship similar to the Ark and the Xantium, called the Axalon. One of the Great Guardians of Cybertron, the Omega Sentinels. Unearthed by the Autobots in the outback of Australia some time after the battle in Chicago, Omega Supreme is appointed Guardian of the new Autobot City. Villains *'Unicron' (voiced by Clancy Brown): Universal Dominator and Chaos Bringer whose alternate mode is a planetoid similar to Cybertron, Unicron is a being from another dimension who came through a wormhole from Cybertron's destruction. He offers himself to be the Decepticons' new home. *'Alpha Quinntesson': The High Judge of the Planet Charr. Decepticons Since Cybertron and Megatron's destruction, the Decepticons have been in disaray, Cyclonus one of the decepticon commander/warrior during the great war on cybertron wants to reunte all the decepticon forces scattered across the galaxies with the view of reclaiming their rightful place as tyrants and colonizer of the universe. He believes that only with omnipotent power could revived and reenergized the Decepticon Empire and bring back the glory to their one true leader Megatron, "All Hail Megatron" until Unicron offers himself to be their new home. Soon after Megatron returns as Galvatron, they plan to use the Dark Energon inside Unicron to revive all the dead Decepticons on earth so they'll have an army of the undead for Unicron. *'Galvatron'﻿ (voiced by Hugo Weaving): Made from the dead corpse of Megatron through Unicron's power, Galvatron takes his rightful place as Decepticon Leader. His alt-mode is slightly similar to Megatron's jet mode in the 2007 film. During Galvatron's creation, he was accidentally dropped into Unicron's plasma reserve tank, causing an overload of plasma to enter the decepticon's mind, nearly frying his logic circuits. Because of this, it causes Galvatron to go insane when he gets really angry, blasting minor Decepticons within range of his new Fusion Cannon. Dies while fighting Optimus Prime at the sixth film's climax. *'Cyclonus' (voiced by John DiMaggio): New second-in-command, Cyclonus is a ruthless Faceless being whose loyalty to Galvatron is so intense as to exclude most other emotions and interests from his mind. Cyclonus does his best to keep the Decepticons in order after Unicron offers himself as their new home, and organizes them to retrieve the following dead Decepticon corpses for Unicron. Transforms into a Cybertronian fighter craft similar to that of a Sukhoi Su-47 fighter jet. In the end of the 6th film, he is killed by Bumblebee, by having his head ripped off. *'Scourge' (voiced by Miguel Ferrer): Galvatron's implacable tracker and leader of his own cadre of huntsmen, the Sweeps, whom he sends to retrieve the following dead Decepticon corpses for Unicron to create a new leader for them. Transforms into a Cybertronian hovercraft similar to that of a Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk. *'Sweeps': Decepticons similar to Scourge in appearance, they are sent to retrieve the dead corpses of Megatron, the Fallen and Sentinel Prime for Unicron. *'Blitzwing '(voiced by Keith Szarabajka)' ': Springer's rival. An intelligent Terrorcon made from the dead corpses of Starscream and Brawl. Like Starsceam, still plans to overthrown Galvatron and destory Unicron. *'Crumplezone': Decepticon Berserker that enjoys destorying stuff and has a ape-like appearance with large hands. In the 4th film, he is defeated by Roadbuster and the 6th film, and destroyed by Ultra Magnus. *'Tankor '(voiced by Gary Anthony Williams): Galvatron's strongest of his Decepticon despite being dim and slow moving. He is large as Brawl, and his persona and apearance is based on Drilldozer ''from ''Hero Factory only with a left arm cannon and a larger body. *'Reflector' (voiced by Dwight Schultz): Decepticon Spy who has 3 clones who turns into security camreas. *'Lockdown' (voiced by Mark Hamill): *'Tarantulas' (voiced by John Kassir): A Decepticon who assumes three modes. One turns into a Chopper, and another into a giant Tarantula. He has a voice pattern to the Cryptkeeper from "Tales from the Crypt". *'Terrorcons': Undead Decepticons that are killed on Earth are brought back to life by Unicron. They have a skeleton-like bodies and Sideways-like arms, glowing purple eyes and their weak point is their heads and spark chambers. ** Terrorcons / Abominus: A Terrorcon Monster formed by parts of defeated Terrorcons. He is based on Kevin 11,000 ''from ''Ben 10 and has four red eyes. Quotes: Galvatron: "I would have waited an eternity for this... it's over, Prime. Prime: "Megatron? Is that you?" Galvatron: "Here's a hint!" (fires on Prime) Galvatron: "In The end, there can be, Only One!" Toyline Human Alliance Bumblebee with Buster Witwicky Hot Rod with Chip Chase Blaster with Roxi Lans Mirage with Lucas Ryker Topspin with Marissa Fairborn Moonracer with Sari Sumdac Prowl with Seymour Simmons and Wreck-Gar Deluxe Class﻿ * Mirage * Arcee * Hot Rod * Bumblebee * Sideswipe * Crumplezone * Lockdown * Topspin * Leadfoot * Roadbuster * Wreck-Gar * Prowl Voyager Class * Springer * Optimus Prime * Ratchet * Perceptor * Cyclonus * Scourge * Tankor * Blitzwing * Tarantulas * Sweeps * Obsidian * Kup Leader Class * Galvatron * Rodimus Prime * Ultra Magnus * Optimus Prime Supreme Class * Omega Supreme * Trypticon * Unicron Soundtrack *Princes of the Universe-Linkin Park *Short Change Hero-The Heavy Category:Entertainment Category:Epics Category:Genres Category:Science fiction Category:Transformers series Category:Action